Healing
by lizzy74656
Summary: This continues where Abuse left off. Some friends are invited to help in his healing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I don't own Star Trek etc. I just like to play now and then.**

**Healing.**

Chakotay sat staring out at the fiery sunset, his journal open on the table in front of him all but forgotten as his dark eyes observed the sky's changing colours. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear the crunch of heavy boots approach him until a shadow blocked his view. He blinked and looked down at his journal ignoring the male who stood there.

"What am I to do with you?" remarked the older male, pulling close an up-turned crate and sitting on it. Chakotay hid an uneasy smile, still looking at the blank page on the table in front of him. A browned hand gently closed the journal, forcing the journal's owner to look up at the others face.

"This can't go on. We're shutting down the site for the duration of the Deka-mons. I don't think I need remind you of what they are?"

"Ten days rain straight if we're lucky," he quoted amused.

"True, but I'm sure you've noticed the general day-time temperature has dropped in this region, which means it will likely be snow not rain and for longer than ten days," the older male said calmly, watching as the tattooed male stood up and moved further back into his tent and stood in the deepening shadows there. After a moment or two of watching the troubled Human, he too stood and physically reached out and touched Chakotay's arm having moved closer.

"You can't keep hiding like this," his voice echoing his concern.

"I know Professor Fen," he acknowledged.

"Putting things off won't make it any easier," he sighed. "Talking of putting things off!" shaking his head and moving back to the tent's open entrance.

"Your sister?" Chakotay questioned, standing beside the elder Trill male; they watched the setting sun together each lost in their respective thoughts. Suddenly feeling the deep chill of the approaching winter's night, Fen made a decision.

"Chakotay, call them and make your appointment. No arguments. You can use my home in Mak'ala for the duration of their stay, whilst I do what **I've** been putting off for years," he grinned. "I should make both your events for the same afternoon!" he left it there, for he could see that the younger male understood. "Make **that** call, Chakotay," Professor Fen encouraged.

Before he could change his mind, he walked determinedly over to the field com-unit and typed in the code and sent a single simple message.

* * *

Earth San Francisco:-

Whilst most of the city neighbourhood slept Paris was awake trying to get his teething daughter to settle and stop crying, he'd offered to do the honours that week, allowing his wife to get some unbroken sleep for a change. He was also grateful that they'd managed to find this house, so they weren't disturbing his parents, for although they'd been very accommodating so far he'd felt unable to impose on their good nature any longer. Privately he knew his parents had been finding it a strain having a baby in the household permanently. Therefore Tom was near the com-unit when the message came through.

**# Come Jupiter. Poocuh. Zee #**

He stared at it a moment, not really taking it in at first and then he grinned, still holding his daughter he ran to the bedroom and woke B'Elanna.

"What?" she questioned groggily, unconsciously taking hold of the now quiet baby.

"Get dressed," he told her urgently in a staged whisper, hauling out a holdall. "Its come," he grinned and disappeared back into the main room at a run to check the shuttle flights out from Earth to Jupiter Station.

For a moment, B'Elanna stared startled and then she too was out of bed. With quiet urgency the two rushed round to get themselves dressed and packed for a trip away. Miral quietly watched her parents running hither and thither within the semi-dark house, as no one put any extra lights on; her own pains forgotten as her interest was piqued by this strange eager activity on the part of her parents. It wasn't long before everything was ready, the house truly dark and quiet as they left and quickly made their way to the nearest travel tube to take them to the space port.

Going to the booking terminal they booked the next flight out to Jupiter Station, which fortunately was due to leave in five minutes. Tom also sent a quick message to his parents that would reach them in the morning.

"What did you say?" Torres asked as they settled themselves aboard the civilian shuttle.

"Gone AWOL, TBM," he said quietly, settling Miral between them.

"But we haven't, have we?" she asked puzzled by his cheeky grin.

"Might as well have," and kissed her cheek. Paris knew they were both due some leave so by sending the message he had, he hoped his father would understand and put in their leave requests on their behalf. What of course Owen Paris wouldn't know, was where they'd gone or for how long, but then neither did they; until they arrived at Jupiter Station.

The flight to Jupiter proved uneventful. Tom Paris wondered if there would be any problems at the station as it was known in the non-Starfleet areas to harbour unsavoury characters and as Teero was still at large they would have to be careful.

* * *

Jupiter Station:-

"Let's hope it's a straight connection," Tom muttered as they disembarked the shuttle and made their way to the Starfleet levels.

"I think we're being followed," Torres whispered, trying not to look round in the semi-crowded area. Paris said nothing for he'd seen the man sometime after they'd got off the shuttle, but had decided not to mention it. Keeping a strong grip on his wife's arm, who was carrying Miral and the handle of their holdall he boldly marched up to the nearest Starfleet security personnel. He spoke calmly to the Lt. Cmdr. explaining that their male shadow had assaulted his wife. Torres looked suitably shocked at this, but it gave the Lt. Cmdr. all the evidence he needed.

"We've been looking for **that** person for sometime," he acknowledged. "You leave him to me and the boys," he said eagerly, watching the shadowy figure.

"Thank you Commander," Tom responded with visible relief. "I hope you don't need our testimonies'?"

"No, that won't be necessary," he winked conspiratorially and moved towards the figure. Paris led his wife and daughter away and didn't look round at the commotion that ensued behind them. They took the lift down to the research levels and made their way to the Holographic labs.

"Ah! So it's you this is for," Dr. Zimmerman said waving a data PADD in the air at them, as soon as they'd entered.

"Don't be so rude, Zimmerman," admonished Haley. "Would you like some refreshments? Your outward flight won't be leaving for another hour yet," she informed them.

"Don't look so surprised. Haley knows all the goings on around here," he said giving them a cursory look. "Sit down, sit down. You're making the place look untidy!"

"Now I know where the Doctor got **his** bedside manner from," B'Elanna whispered to Tom.

Haley pointed out where she could go to nurse her daughter in private. Both were glad of the respite before continuing on their journey. The information in the PADD only told them what they needed to know for the trip, but not the final destination.

"Haley, do you know where this will lead us?" Tom Paris asked. Haley only smiled.

"I wouldn't try your boyish charms on her. She's immune. Hologram," Zimmerman informed them with a grin. "Fooled you, didn't she?" he added at Tom's astonished expression. The doctor looked very pleased and satisfied with himself as he hummed whilst he worked and for the most part ignored his visitors. Thus Haley attended to their needs with calm unruffled assurance and also advised them to use the main Starfleet route to their transport. Having changed their clothes to something more in keeping with off-duty Starfleet personnel – thanks to Haley – they made their flight unseen by prying eyes.

* * *

Destination:-

Their berth on the transport had not been uncomfortable, for the duration of their two day journey, but they were grateful to make planet fall, at the transport's last stop. Tom Paris wondered if he'd recognise the man he'd last seen via a com-link screen some six months ago, but he needn't have worried, they soon spotted the Amerindian in the early afternoon sunshine; he had a much healthier glow to his much tanned skin, dark eyes bright and the same dimpled smile. Chakotay greeted them warmly, taking Miral from her mother's arms. The girl-child looked at him wide-eyed and gurgled at him with a wide smile.

"My goodness how you've grown!" he commented his voice happy. "How old is she?" placing her over his left hip so he could take B'Elanna's hand in his right one. It was Tom who answered.

"Seventeen months. Don't we need to deal with visas or something?" he asked as they walked out of the flight terminal building.

"All taken care of," he assured them. "One of the perks of knowing a permanent resident; Remember Professor Fenayard?" leading them through the city. B'Elanna Torres stayed quiet, although she was bursting with questions, but she'd promised Tom that she wouldn't start throwing verbal accusations at the man as soon as they'd met him, so she stayed silent and listened.

"Fenayard? Sure I remember him! He could talk the legs off a donkey about his chosen subject matter. You've met him here?"

"I've spent the last five months working with him on his latest archaeological project here. It's to his residence that we're heading. You're very quiet, B'Elanna. Everything alright?" he asked concerned, so much so that it almost undid her resolve, had Paris not stepped in.

"Tiring journey and Miral is still nursing," he said quickly. Torres shot her husband a scathing look, but he ignored it, thus they continued their walk in companionable silence.

* * *

They soon arrived at a comfortable neat looking house in one of the quieter quarters of the main city – Mak'ala. It wasn't large yet it had an open plan spacious living area downstairs with three sizable bedrooms upstairs along with a conventional bathroom.

"I thought you could use the bedroom at the back of the house as it is the largest one and closer to the bathroom," he told them leading the way upstairs. "We have free run of the house except for the Professor's rooms, particularly his study," he said, leading them into the spacious room, with a large picture window overlooking the rear walled garden.

"This is cosy. Any chance we could move in permanently?" Tom asked cheekily, noting that his wife was clenching her jaw.

"You're moved in for now," Chakotay bantered back. He was still holding Miral, so he carefully put her down on the king-sized bed and turned to leave; it was at this point that B'Elanna's control on her tongue finally snapped.

"Oh! No you don't. You're not getting away this time," she stated, ignoring the warning call of her name from her husband. "I think we need some answers and you're not going anywhere until I get them," her voice rising. At first Chakotay held his tongue, letting her have her say; suddenly he snapped and roughly took her arms, almost lifting her bodily off the floor.

"Enough!" his voice dangerously quiet and tight; he held her there for a few heart beats and then let her go. "B'Elanna, please. I know you want answers and I want to give them to you," he began feeling the tension in the room. "But I have an appointment to attend," he put a finger over her lips stalling her angry words. "One I've been putting off for weeks. I'll be back soon," he looked to Tom. "Dinner is cooking in the kitchen; please lay-up the table for four. I'll be back before it needs any final preparations," grateful to see Tom nod his understanding. With that he escaped the room and left the house.

"You broke your promise," Tom said quietly into the tense silence, after they'd heard the front door close hard. "Don't B'Elanna, I don't want to hear it," he said forcefully stalling her tirade. "I'll leave you to unpack," he added and left the room. Miral watched her mother, pacing the room angrily clenching and unclenching her fists in a futile attempt to calm herself muttering Klingon curses all the while.

"Mama!" she questioned her mother, who took a deep steadying breath and then sat down on the bed; gathered Miral to her chest and held her there, trying to quell the trembling in her body which was a mixture of her anger at everything and everyone, but especially her - B'Elanna Torres, because Tom was right. She **had** broken her promise.

* * *

The meal smelt really good, her stomach grumbling as she came down the stairs. She had unpacked their things in the bedroom and discovered a handmade cot for Miral; it painfully reminded her of the big gentle man and how she'd treated him. The person she was thinking of came through the main door at that moment just as she reached the bottom stair, he was followed in by a tall green lizard.

"Who do we have here?" the lizard asked, his facet eyes a soft blue-green, gently taking Miral from her mother, who was looking intently at Chakotay.

"Dragon!" the girl-child said, reaching out to the big male. The sound of voices had Tom coming out of the kitchen area to stand and stare at the Gorn. "Dragon!" Miral said again.

"Interesting," he hissed.

"Tom, B'Elanna this is Suaig Hoon," he introduced, ignoring the hard stare from Torres.

"Hoon? As in doctor Hoon?" questioned Paris surprised.

"The very same," Hoon acknowledged hissing on his es's. Chakotay was going to pass Torres who was still standing on the last stair, to join Paris in the kitchen, she tried to reach for him but he bulked at her closeness.

"Chakotay?" she responded angrily, not understanding his reaction towards her.

"Stop trying to snap his head off, before he's got his brain in gear!" the Gorn said sternly. "Your daughter needs nursing," handing the child back to her. "Now we will be doing two things tonight," he paused to see that he had her attention. "**First** we eat and then **you** sleep," he told her. "You boys doing dinner?" he asked pointedly. Both human males didn't need telling twice and disappeared into the kitchen. Once they were out of earshot Dr. Hoon spoke in a low voice.

"I will not have **my **patient put back into hospital, just because **you** couldn't be patient enough to wait and let him tell you, the things you want to know. He do when** he** is ready," his eyes a soft pink colour. "Come," he said and led her to the lounge area. "Sit," pointing to a large wide seated easy chair, silently she did so. "Now, Nurse," he commanded. Once she was doing that to his satisfaction he left to join the 'boys'. B'Elanna wasn't often intimidated, but the big Gorn had unnerved her; Miral suckling at her breast eased the tension in her, her eyes softened and she relaxed.

"Alright?" asked a voice she knew and loved; she looked up at her husband and smiled. He bent down and kissed her cheek and then Miral's forehead where it rested against her exposed breast, before sitting next to her holding her close, giving her quiet comfort. He again kissed her cheek as he heard a grumbling. "I don't need to ask if you're ready for dinner," he smiled. She'd finished nursing Miral, cleaned herself, having given the child to him to wind, she closed her blouse and then they went hand in hand to the kitchen and dinner.

* * *

Miral occupied a high-chair and entertained those sitting at the kitchen table with her antics, whilst they enjoyed the meal Chakotay had made. B'Elanna watched him from where she sat between Tom and high-chaired Miral and noted the easy banter between her big friend and the green Gorn. For although there was the usual patient – doctor banter there was also a friendship there as well which both surprised and pleased her. Whenever their eyes met across the table he was the one to turn shy and become awkward, that he turned to concentrate on what either Hoon or Tom were saying. It hurt that he seemed distant. She quelled the growing strong impatience in her and concentrated on eating her meal.

"B'Elanna?" Tom questioned a little while after dessert.

"What?" looking up to see that the Gorn was no longer sitting at the table nor was Miral in her high-chair. The latter fact made her anxious.

"Suaig put her to bed, before he left," Tom informed her. "Chakotay asked you a question," he added softly.

"Sorry," she muttered and looked up at the standing Amerindian.

"Mexican Hot Chocolate?" he asked enquiringly. Her face broke into a broad smile. "I'll take that as a yes!" thus he began the process in front of them both. Tom Paris realised that this event had happened before in their lives; he thought it strange that he didn't feel jealous about it. He'd always known there was something special between the fiery Klingon female and the big gentle Amerindian, more a brother sister relationship than anything stronger. B'Elanna looked at him her eyes full of her love for him – Thomas Eugene Paris. The three of them enjoyed their Chocolate drink sitting in companionable silence together in the main lounge, before taking to their beds.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and clear, with the sun streaming in through the still closed curtains. The male stretched in the unfamiliar bed and felt his wife stir beside him. He listened to her gentle breathing and smiled at her sleep relaxed face. It was then that he became aware of other sounds within the house. Sounds of someone moving about and he realised softly singing. Curiosity got the better of him and pulling a robe over his sleep wear, he trotted barefoot down the stairs to the kitchen.

Tom couldn't quite believe his eyes or ears as he took in the sight of Chakotay singing to an enthralled Miral sitting in her high-chair, whilst the male made some breakfast. What the man was singing, Tom couldn't say as it was obviously in his native tongue rather than in Federation Standard. As if aware he had an audience he stopped singing and spoke:

"I'm sure you'll find it warmer **in** the kitchen," he said, putting some cooked scrambled eggs into a small bowl that he then put in front of Miral along with a spoon.

"Yeah!" he acknowledged and sat at the table. "She'll have that all over the floor if you're not careful," he said knowingly, but to his amazement Miral tried to spoon it into her mouth.

"I think someone is in love with our big guy," noted a second voice.

"Morning, B'Elanna," Chakotay said, as she sat next to her husband, who looked rather puzzled.

"Oh! Er, what's for breakfast?" Tom Paris asked, feeling the stirrings of jealousy.

"Eggs and eggs or an egg," was the quipped reply. "Or the cereals," pointing to the open box on the table.

"I'll have the eggs, please. Scrambled," he added, noting the cheeky grin of their host.

"Scrambled it is," he said and started the process again.

"Make that two, please chef," B'Elanna said, helping her daughter to eat her scrambled egg.

"Coming right up," putting some sliced bread into the toaster as well as mixing the eggs together.

"So what's the planned itinerary for today?" Tom asked, watching the male skilfully cook their breakfast at the cooker.

"A trip to the market," putting two warmed plates with fluffy yellow eggs on toast, a few minutes later, in front of his guests and sat himself down. "Well if we want to eat for the duration of your stay; we'll need to shop at the market," Chakotay told them. "The Professor and I only got in enough to cover his short stay and the meal we had last night. Otherwise the cupboards are bare," his face relaxed with a warm smile, watching them eat.

"We didn't bring any outdoor jackets and things or anything to carry Miral," she said anxiously.

"Not to worry. I have something that will do," gathering up their empty plates and put them in the sink. "You two get dressed; we'll leave in an hour!"

"You think it will take us that long?" Tom questioned, getting to his feet.

"Knowing you two," he said, hands in the sink and then looked over his shoulder at them and added. "Yes!" his smile broad and teasing. The couple looked at each other sensing a challenge; they almost left the kitchen table at a run, with Chakotay's laughter following them up the stairs.

* * *

It was the fair-haired male who returned to the downstairs area ahead of his wife and was surprised to find Chakotay not in visible evidence. Then he heard a thump and a yelp from an open cupboard in the hallway leading to the main entrance. The rear end of the male backed out of the door, a hand rubbing his head. Tom grinned at him, his blue/grey eyes dancing with mirth.

"What is that?" he asked, noting the strap-like harness his friend carried.

"It's a carry harness for Miral. But first we'll need to strap it up round you."

"Me!?" he squeaked, eying it dubiously.

"Unless you have a better idea?" He was asked, Paris shook his head and allowed Chakotay to place the harness around him and then add Miral.

B'Elanna found she couldn't hold in her mirth, when she descended the stairs and saw Miral strapped to Tom's torso.

"Are you sure you've got that on right?" still struggling with her laughter, especially at the expression of exasperation Tom shot at her.

"Miral just refuses to face inwards," Chakotay said, as perplexed as Paris was annoyed with the fact that that the girl-child was facing outwards and thus waved her little arms and legs about, making her look as if she was a tortoise. "I think we'll have to put this on back-to-front," holding up a child-sized long thick coat.

"I'll do it," Torres said, taking it from him and putting on her daughter. Chakotay again rummaged in the cupboard and came up with two medium and one large sized fur lined jackets. He helped Tom with his, whilst B'Elanna put on hers, wrapping the warmth around her.

"Cosy!" she murmured, hugging the collar close to her ears.

Chakotay picked up a large canvas shopping bag and a small pouch. The latter he told Tom to put in the pocket in the harness between himself and Miral.

"Gold pressed Latium; to pay for our purchases. It also holds the house key." The three of them left the house and set off for the market within the hour.

* * *

The market bustled with many people buying and traders selling their wares. It was here that Tom and B'Elanna realised that they were among Trills, for the brown spots in varying shades were very much in evidence as was the other humanoid type with the forehead ridges, although these latter were vastly out numbered by the spots. Colours and sounds assaulted them from all sides, thus B'Elanna was pleased to be in-between the two males, but even so she felt someone enter one of her coat pockets.

"I think I've just had my pocket picked," she said in a soft whisper.

"Anything in it?" Chakotay asked.

"No, but that's not the point," she growled at him.

"Well, we'll give them something to find and keep them out," he said leading the way through the crowd to a single stall. On it were baskets filled with small white pungent balls, about half the size of ping-pong balls. "I'll have three bags please," Chakotay said to the trader.

"Very good, Sir," picking up three filled medium-small bags. "The usual fee for the day, Sir," he said handing them over and taking the small Latium bar Chakotay held out. "Pleasure doing business with you, Sir," pocketing the bar out of sight. They moved away to a quiet-ish corner and Chakotay evenly divided the bags between the six pockets on their outer jackets.

"What are they?" Tom asked wrinkling his nose at the pungent smell.

"Starla balls; Pick-pockets hate them and not just because of the smell. We might call them moth-balls!" he informed them. "So don't put your hands in your pockets," he warned them. Once that was done they made their way to the fruit and vegetable stalls, where Chakotay expertly made his purchases form the many different and varied items on offer.

Miral watched the sights around her wide-eyed, taking it all in. Tom was grateful that he had both hands free; as she invariably tried to reach for something she shouldn't and put it in her mouth, given half a chance.

Torres realised that they would only be able to purchase what they needed for perhaps a week, so she was surprised when Chakotay ordered a large amount of tubers to be delivered to the Fenayard house. Next he went to the grain/cereal stall and purchased rice, corn, wheat, barley and the locally grown variation of oats. He gave a purchased hessian bag to her and suggested she chose the breads and cakes from the bakery stall. The array that was displayed left her feeling dismayed as to what to chose. At first she picked out what looked familiar, before getting more adventurous.

"B'Elanna, we're not feeding an army!" her husband quipped, astonished at the pile that grew. Chakotay though carefully suggested what they could eat and what could be a problem to their metabolism and thus whittled the pile down to a more manageable level. The seller made an offer of a special sweet treat that she knew the Klingon woman would find irresistible, if they could pay for all their current purchases with four bars of gold pressed Latium.

"You drive a hard bargain, Natama," Chakotay said, whilst Tom fished for the required bars. "Make it three and I'll consider it," he said firmly. Paris realised why he'd said that as there were only three left in the pouch. The female Trill – Natama looked at him sternly.

"How am I to make a decent living?" she pouted at him. "Four bars," her tone adamant.

"Three or I take my custom elsewhere," he responded voice calm and firm.

"You know I'm the only one who knows how to make these sweet treats," she coaxed softly, but Chakotay's expression didn't change, standing resolute.

"I'll throw in your favourite treats for free!" she added, hopefully; still no change. "Three?"

"Three," he confirmed.

"Done," Natama said, and held out her hand.

"Wait, Tom. Are you not going to add those melting tarts?" his tone conspiratorial.

"Can't get anything passed **you**, can I?" she noted grudgingly and added the tarts to the bag with a smile. Paris handed over the last of the Latium bars. "And he talks about **me** driving a hard bargain," her tone belying her words, giving the Amerindian a motherly grin.

"Time to head for home," he said and led the way.

* * *

Once their purchases had been put away, including the delivered tubers, none of them felt like making lunch. Miral of course had hers via her Mum.

"Could we eat out?" Tom asked hopefully. "At least that way we can have what we want."

"Ok," Chakotay agreed carefully, frowning doubtfully.

"As Trill is a member of the Federation, Tom and I can use our credits," B'Elanna said, noting that her daughter looked drowsy after her feed.

"Chakotay the only people that are aware that we might be with you, are my parents; and they certainly don't know **where** we are," Tom informed him realising the reason for the male's reluctance. "We're here on vacation. The fact that you invited us is no ones business but our own," he added firmly. Chakotay smiled warmly accepting that he couldn't hideaway forever.

"Now we've got that settled, it's just a case of deciding where to go for lunch. And I think it's your turn to wear this harness," he said pulling at the straps still around his torso.

"Alright," Chakotay replied and helped Paris out of them and strapped them around himself, with Miral acquiescing to facing inwards this time.

About to leave the property when a call came through the com-unit; it was Dr. Hoon.

=/\= Sorry to be a pest. I'd like to give your guests a medical. Please come to my clinic at the hospital. =/\=

"Do we have the option of saying no?" Paris asked hopefully.

=/\= No. =/\= was the flat reply.

"We'll be there," Chakotay said and closed the link.

"Chakotay, what is this all that about?" B'Elanna asked suspicious as they left the house.

"I'm sure the doctor will reveal his reasons," he assured her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: see chapter 1.**

**Chapter 2**

The nurse at the clinic reception wrinkled her nose and asked a single worded question:

"Starla?" looking sternly at Chakotay. "You know it's just a scam," she admonished him. "Coats **if **you please," holding out her hand. The three of them took off and handed over their jackets to the stern looking Trill nurse. "You can collect them when you're finished. Chakotay you know the way to Dr. Hoon's office," her tone pointed. He nodded acknowledgement and led the way.

"Good of you to come," the Gorn greeted them.

"What is this about?" B'Elanna asked, before Chakotay could open his mouth.

"Always in first?" his eyes a quiet green. "Your Doctor mentioned in his last communiqué that you were due a monthly post-natal and as you're here and not there, you can have it done with me," he informed them.

"The Doctor knows we're here?"

"No he does not," Hoon hissed. "His last communiqué was a week ago. Now please follow me," he said looking at the female. "You two stay here," he ordered, gently taking Torres by the arm and leading her out of the room. Chakotay and Paris looked at each other, stunned and then they sat down.

Tom noticed that Miral hadn't stirred from her position in the carrier against his big friend's chest, and he again felt the stirrings of jealousy, so turned to look out the large window. A few minutes later a male entered the room, followed by a young Trill female, both wore Starfleet uniforms.

"Hello, Julian," Chakotay said softly and smiled. He introduced the pair to Tom Paris.

"So you're the famous pilot," Ezri Dax commented, sitting next to the fair-haired male, whilst they watched Dr. Bashir scan the sleeping child. "I don't bite, you know!"

"Sorry; Ezri Dax?" he questioned hoping he'd got the name right, her smile answered him. "Not famous or at least I don't think so."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you'd broken the warp ten barrier."

"I, er we did. The consequences proved that it was still a barrier."

"I read the report. Interesting experience for you," she noted still watching the human doctor. "Something wrong, Julian?"

"I'm not sure," he responded frowning. "I'd like to do a little experiment, with her father's permission," he said looking over at Tom Paris who nodded assent. He then gently turned Miral's head so her other ear was pressed against Chakotay. After a few minutes the child stirred fitfully and turned her head back again and settled without waking.

"Interesting," he noted.

"You think something is wrong with her hearing?" Chakotay asked softly.

"I'm not sure at the moment," he said and again turned Miral's head, but this time gently put some wadding in her right ear. Although the child turned her head back, as before this time she became restless and made a noise which woke her. "No I don't think there's anything seriously wrong with her ability to hear, just that she seems not to hear in one ear at the moment," he explained, taking the wadding out of her ear; thus she settled again against Chakotay's chest. "Your heartbeat obviously attracts her," Julian noted with a smile, making the male blush. "It may be an infection in her ear, though nothing shows up on the medical scans," running the scanner over her again.

"Could it be some sort of blockage in her ear?" asked Tom Paris, worriedly.

"No. That would show up also," puzzled.

"When humans used to get the common cold, there could often be a build up of fluid in the middle ear, causing temporary deafness. Could this be a similar problem?" recalling some of the medical training the EMH had insisted that he take whilst working as the Doctor's medic.

"It might," programming the scanner to check for fluids. "Bingo!" when the tricorder bleeped at him. "Fluid in the middle ear; because she's so young the bones in her ears are even smaller than in an adult, so even a small amount of fluid would stop the bones working properly; which is what has happened here. Miral is picking up the vibrations of your breathing and heartbeat through the right ear that not as affected as the left."

"How did the fluid problem come about?" Ezri asked, beating both males to the question.

"A combination of things, probably; Teething, change in temperature, exposure to a cold virus even. Oh they're still about, just that we have more effective medications to deal with them. But in one of this age, it can still cause some serious problems."

"Can you treat her?" Tom asked, just as Hoon and Torres returned.

"Treat whom and what?" B'Elanna asked concerned.

"Your daughter has an infection in her ears and yes I can treat the problem. With your permission, of course?" looking directly at the half-Klingon female; Torres nodded assent. "Question, Mr. Paris. What made you think of that?" Bashir asked, having taken Miral out of the harness carrier.

"The EMH had me go through all the pathogens of Earth, both current and historical ones, as some of the diseases we were encountering in the Delta Quadrant had similar effects in humans, especially the common cold," Paris explained.

"Interesting," he commented. "Hmm! I think this little person needs her diapers changing," grimacing some what. Paris handed over the bag that had all the necessary items the Doctor would need. "Thanks; Right little lady let's get you sorted out," he said and left with Hoon following.

Silence enveloped the four left behind; Ezri watched them a moment, especially the tattooed male, he seemed to know what was coming and got in first.

"Don't, Ezri Dax. Not on an empty stomach if you please."

"You've not had lunch?" she asked surprised.

"Dr. Hoon's call to come here came just as we were about to find somewhere."

"In that case I know just the place. Don't worry about your daughter, she's in safe hands. We'll leave a message at reception as to where to find us," she assured them and indicated they leave.

* * *

The riverside restaurant situated near the banks of the cities main river was very pleasant, especially as mature weeping willow trees grew along the bank and were incorporated into the outside seating area. A gentle breeze whispered through the trailing branches keeping the patrons cool and shaded as they enjoyed the eatery's tasty fare. The three off-worlders and the one Trill sat under the curtained shade of the oldest of the willows, not quite separated from the other patrons, yet screened from direct contact with those around them. Ezri waited until they'd had their first course before she broached the subject matter that concerned her – Chakotay's experiences.

"Willing to talk?" she softly asked him, as he sat back in his chair feeling reasonably content.

"I'm not sure I can, Ezri," he sighed. "A lot of what happened I just don't remember," he told her truthfully. Tom and B'Elanna quietly listened as they'd been asked to by Ezri Dax earlier - whilst Chakotay had been away from the table placing their order.

"That might be because of the drugs that Teero used to block your memory centres," she told him still keeping her voice and tone low key.

"Possibly, Ezri," he admitted softly, closing his eyes. "Images come and go. I'm not sure what is real and what wasn't," he added carefully.

"It'll come. I'll be here should you want to talk about it anytime," she said, laying her hand on his arm in a reassuring manner.

"Have they managed to capture the Bajorian?" Tom asked, keeping his voice calm and gentle.

"Starfleet security have caught the two bully boys he used, but as to the man himself – not yet," Ezri informed them sadly.

"Bully boys?" Paris asked, holding his wife's hands and squeezing them when he knew she wanted to retort angrily.

"Both are known criminals in the illegal drug trade. One of them was a professional wrestler at one time. He was evicted from the sport, because he couldn't curb his excessive use of force. They lost count of the number of opponents he put in to Starfleet Medical with permanent muscle damage or the morgue. It explains how your shoulder became broken the way it was. Only a man could have caused that sort of injury and one with the know-how of a back arm lock," Dax informed them, watching as Chakotay rolled his left shoulder remembering the pain. "Still hurt?" she asked.

"Not really. Just a dull ache which I think is more memory rather anything else," he admitted.

"Don't be so sure," said a new voice, entering their shady haven.

"Julian?" he quizzed, as the male handed over his squirming bundle to her parents, along with the diaper bag.

"Your shoulder muscles took quite a battering, being twisted out of all proportion. It may very well take some months yet before that ache will ease, let alone go away," he said finding himself a spare chair and joining them at their table. Ezri gave him the covered bowl in which was some hot soup. "Thanks," he smiled and set to eating it.

"My pelvis?"

"That injury was very specific. It was designed to stop you from running anywhere," he said, trying not to speak with his mouth full. "This is really good," using the bread roll to mop up the last dregs of the soup making them smile.

"How?" Tom inquired, whilst Torres cuddled her daughter on her lap.

"Male pelvic bones are different from the female in that they are narrower and more upright; where-as the female is broader and flatter, in order to carry the growing child," Bashir said, sitting back in his chair having finished his soup. "Therefore whoever damaged your pelvic bone knew what they were doing so as not to snap your spinal cord. I can think of only possibly two people who would know how to create the three fractures that crossed your pelvis."

"Three?" queried Tom Paris frowning.

"Three," Julian confirmed. "The first was a fine line right across the pelvic bone running from the front of the left hip joint to the back of the right, missing the base of the spine. Then at right angles to that were two deeper fractures; one over the right hip from front to back and the other over the left hip joint from back to front."

"So when I slipped on the wet sidewalk.....?"

"You caused one of the deeper shorter fractures to become a complete break and sent pain rippling along the other fractures. It was your right hip that broke."

"Painful," noted Paris, remembering his lessons with the EMH about the male skeletal structure.

"It's why I used a wheelchair for a while, until the bone could be mended."

"Surely a bone regenerator could have sorted that," said Torres, speaking for the first time, her face reflecting her worried concern and her anger that anyone would hurt her big friend in such a manner.

"That is true, B'Elanna. But the drugs in his system prevented him form healing even naturally," Ezri said, beating Bashir to it.

"What drug in particular are we talking about here?" Tom asked his tone telling them he needed a truthful answer.

"You don't want to know," was Chakotay's response.

"Doctor Bashir!" Paris said his voice commanding.

"All I will say is that it's a banned substance within the United Federation of Planets, where the victim is punished along with the perpetrator."

"Why?" questioned B'Elanna, looking to the doctor but it was her husband who answered.

"Because when the drug is first used the victim is susceptible to suggestive triggers. They could be words, phrases or places, people or symbols, almost anything. Even if the drug is cleared from the persons system, one can never be sure about the triggers," he explained. "And you Chakotay? Are the triggers still there?" he asked softly.

"No. The symbionts helped to pull them from my mind."

"They weren't all that hard to find, Chakotay," said Dax pointedly.

"Are you suggesting my mind is simple?" he teased, yet looked affronted and hurt.

"No, I'm not. They were very close to the surface."

"Other victims are not so lucky. Telepaths have tried to help but the triggers are buried so deep either in the subconscious or tied up with personal events, that they can't be sure of what is a trigger and what isn't. Teero just wanted to make sure you did as you were told," Julian said seriously. The silence that followed felt loaded as if more questions wanted to be asked, but the asker wasn't sure if now was the right time to ask them. B'Elanna Torres decided to hold her tongue for now, what she had been told was more than enough for her to get her head around about how her friend had been hurt and was still hurting she realised, looking at his shadowed eyes.

"The offer is still open should you change your mind," Ezri Dax told him.

"I know," smiling uncertainly at her. He was grateful that neither of his friends asked anymore questions.

Miral chose that moment to wriggle free of her mother's arms and make an unsteady beeline for the river; all the males were soon on their feet and hurtling after her. B'Elanna and Ezri watched grinning as three grown males chased the little girl. Chakotay soon had to stop and rejoin them rubbing at a stitch in his side, whilst the girl's father and doctor continued to run after the toddler who ran them in ragged circles a delighted grin on her little face. Soon the two females were rubbing their sides from laughing too much at the strange spectacle. Chakotay sighed and called the giggling little girl's name in a commanding manner. She stopped and looked at him.

"Come here," he ordered. Bashir and Paris watched breathlessly as Miral quietly obeyed the command and stood looking up at the seated tattooed male. She then held out her arms to him, silently asking to be lifted up. At first he ignored her silent plea a gruff expression of disapproval on his handsome face. Again she put out her arms.

"Up, Tay," she said, startling her parents. A playful smile - that Torres recognised - graced his features and he bent forward on his chair and lifted her up onto his lap, where she cuddled up against him.

"How do you do it, Chakotay?" Tom asked breathlessly, rejoining his wife at the table, Bashir panting as well sat next to Ezri.

"Oh, that dimpled smile. Who could resist that!" teased B'Elanna Torres making everyone at the table smile, including Chakotay who blushed; holding the child close to him.

"Anyone for desserts?" he asked hopefully, deflecting their attention from him. They all choose a dessert and some coffee or tea, as well. This time it was Julian Bashir who went and placed their order, leaving Chakotay holding the baby, who gurgled at him her smile melting his heart and easing his fears.

* * *

Tom Paris awoke and stretched in the bed, smiling at his sleeping wife beside him. As he lay there he wondered what was different about that day, feeling the warmth of the sun shining through the closed curtains. He listened, nothing. Puzzled by the lack of noises coming from the house, he got out of bed and checked Miral's cot – empty. He knew though that she'd been taking to trotting into Chakotay's room and joining the man, as he'd always had his door slightly ajar. So Paris went to check, but the room was empty. 'Where could they be?' he silently asked himself, going down the stairs. He checked every room except the Professors study which was locked anyway; the place was empty; thus he ran back up the stairs and shook B'Elanna fully awake.

"What is it?" she asked taking in his anxious expression.

"Chakotay and Miral, they're gone."

"What do you mean they're gone?" sitting up in the bed.

"In that they are not here in the house," he told her, getting himself dressed.

"Chakotay wouldn't go anywhere without leaving some sort of message or note, as to where he might be heading," she said scrambling out of bed, to dress.

"I'll check downstairs again and see if I can find any message," his tone telling her he wasn't hopeful.

"You're jealous of him; aren't you?" Torres said, sitting beside him as he pulled on his boots.

"Whatever gave you that idea," he snapped.

"Oh, Tom! The last thing Chakotay would do is come between us. Haven't you noticed the way he always makes sure that I'm between you two?" Tom Paris said nothing. "Or is it Miral?" the look he shot in her direction answered her question aptly. She kissed his nose and smiled. "Go and do your hunting," she told him a soft smile playing across her face. Puzzled he left her to dress and went to search the house again, this time for a message, even checking the com-unit in case their lost friend had tried to contact them that way, but there was nothing. By the time B'Elanna joined him, he was really ready to do the man some serious injury.

"Nothing!" he growled, then stared at her and the white piece of paper she held. "Where?"

"In Miral's diaper bag. It's the one thing that isn't missing," she said, the bag's strap hanging over her shoulder. Tom took the folded paper from her and read the contents:

'_Meet me at Lugi's for breakfast. Don't forget the house key; Chakotay.'_

"He'd better have a good explanation," he grumbled, putting on the jacket Torres handed to him and put the note into his pocket. They picked up the key that hung near the main front door and lock it on their way out.

* * *

Lugi's they discovered was not far from the Caves of Mak'ala. On seeing Dr. Julian Bashir leave the Caverns – although he did not see them – the couple decided to enter the area themselves. One of the Guardian's met them and asked B'Elanna Torres to join him to attend to the needs of their daughter.

"It is hoped you brought a change of clothes for the little girl."

"Why?" Tom asked suspiciously.

"Tom," she said quietly, stalling his retort. "Yes, I have. Please lead the way," she invited the robed male Trill. He nodded and led her into the cavern complex, leaving Tom alone.

Feeling like a little lost child he stood uncertain of where to go, but then seeing the blue flashes he decided to venture towards them and found himself looking down on one of the main symbiont pools. Sitting near the edge of the water was Ezri Dax in a meditative posture, eyes closed body relaxed. Suddenly a male body surged up and broke the surface of the pool and took a deep breathe; shaking the water from his eyes and hair, he swam strongly to the poolside where Ezri sat. As Paris watched the tattooed male touched the young Trill, his fingers gentle against the pouch that housed the female's symbiont – Dax. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, whereupon a Guardian came over with a towel and helped the struggling male to get out of the pool. Without much thought Paris went over to give the male a helping hand also as he was finding it difficult to use his left arm to lever himself out of the water.

"Thanks, Tom," he breathed gratefully, sitting at the pool edge, pulling the large towel around him and wrapping it carefully over his left shoulder. Paris knelt behind him and gently massaged the aching shoulder muscles, sensing Chakotay relax back into his working hands. Ezri watched quietly as the human male worked assessing his attitude toward the Amerindian, which she was sure was not quite what it appeared.

"You're annoyed with Chakotay, aren't you?" she said softly alerting both males to her presence.

"Not really," he said quickly, still kneading the other's shoulder.

"I'm inclined to agree with Ezri," Chakotay said softly, stilling Tom's busy hands by turning to look at the younger male, over his left shoulder. "Not surprising and I apologise for my unannounced departure this morning. I'll explain over breakfast," he said getting to his feet and rewrapping the towel around his naked torso. He smiled quietly at Tom Paris and left to get dressed in another part of the cavern complex. Dazed Paris stood and helped Ezri Dax up also.

"What is going on?" he asked looking at the Trill female.

"If Chakotay said he will explain then he will," she said and guided him to the entrance way, where they found B'Elanna and Miral waiting.

"Dada!" she said, holding out her arms to him, her smile inviting. Sighing resigned he suddenly smiled and took her from her mother's embrace. Miral put her arms around his neck. "Love Dada," she said, causing tears to well in his eyes. Torres smiled lovingly at him and squeezed his free hand. They wandered out into the morning sunshine to await their big hearted friend.

* * *

Within the cavern shadows Chakotay watched the loving family scene and was proud to call these people his friends; friends to whom he owed an explanation. He just hoped it would aide his healing, as everyone kept telling him, feeling Ezri Dax squeeze his hand in gentle reassurance.

//You need to tell them, Shikasha// a soft voice said in his mind. //We can only help if you willing to take the first step// the voice said quietly.

"The first step is admitting you need help," Ezri added to the mental voice. "And you've taken that first step, Chakotay," she kissed his cheek and left his side to rejoin Julian Bashir at the hospital labs. On passing the little family she exchanged a pleasant greeting, but declined their offer to join them for breakfast, and went on her way.

//Take that step// urged the soft voices of the symbionts.

* * *

He breathed deeply and stepped out into the sunshine and greeted the family of three, giving the half-Klingon female a brotherly hug, practically lifting her off the ground. The fair-haired male laughed and the girl-child giggled happily. The tattooed male led them to Lugi's eatery near-by and breakfast of waffles, banana pancakes with maple syrup and cream, plus coffee or tea to wash it down. Then he started to take the next step in his healing, by talking about his experiences first with the symbionts who'd offered their help to him; to sort out what had really had happened and what had not, before his coming to Mak'ala on Trillus Prime; And how Teero fitted into the whole picture and how he felt about it. It was going to be a long and possibly bumpy road yet it was one he was now willing to take in order to find himself and peace of mind. The fact that Tom Paris, B'Elanna Torres and little Miral were willing to travel that long road to recovery with him was a heart warming blessing; one he would thank the Spirits for everyday.


End file.
